


hold me still, baby.

by glacecherie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: It had started as a stupid joke, chirping each other descending into play fighting, descending into Auston winning (obviously), with Mitch pinned on his front, wrists held against his back.It had started as a joke, then suddenly it isn't.





	hold me still, baby.

It had started as a stupid joke, chirping each other descending into play fighting descending into Auston winning (obviously), with Mitch pinned on his front, wrists held against his back.

Mitch - unwilling to accept defeat - was still trying to escape and wriggling which, whilst it felt real nice against Auston's dick, was kind of annoying.

He'd seen the tie that he pulled off the second he got inside on the coffee table and thought _hah, gotcha_. It hadn't even been sexual - more _for the love of god accept defeat_ than _let's fuck on the living room carpet._ Sure, he knows at some point they're gonna bang, but that and quickly tying Mitch's wrists together was intially a coincidence, he swears on his mother's life. If it was a sex thing he'd have at least done it in bed, because he doesn't want to hear Mitch explaining carpet burns in the locker room. He'd come up with some wild excuse that'd fall apart like a wet paper bag with even the slightest scrutiny.

Key word of course, being _initially_ , because the sound Mitch makes when he tugs at the fabric to make sure it's secure flips the mood from playful to _oh fuck, get on me_ so fast Auston gets whiplash.

He looks down, and Mitch has stopped moving completely, head turned to the side, eyes squeezed shut. He's all pink across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, lips parted, and Auston has never been this hard in his entire life. He wants to kiss the corner of his open mouth and grab at him.

He tugs at the tie again, just once, and Mitch straight up gasps. Auston can see the goosebumps prickle along his arms and - _god_. Fuck. Fucking hell, he _wants_.

"Get up here." He says roughly, and Mitch scrambles to get up without his hands until Auston hauls him up by the back of his shirt, hands big enough to span the gap between his shoulder blades.

He'd initially planned for them to actually screw on the bed, but he's fairly certain he'll _die_ if he doesn't get his hands on Mitch _now now now_ , so that plan flies out the window in one second flat. He steps back until he can flop down on the sofa with his legs parted enough that it's easy to pull Mitch to sit between them, back to chest. His ass is pressed to Auston's dick and Mitch lets out a breathless laugh, trying to grind on him. He lets him for a few glorious seconds whilst he gathers so fucking willpower.

"Stop." He says, because apparently he's insane.

"Or what?" Mitch asks, head tilted back on Auston's shoulder, playful. God, he wants to _bite_. Suck a mark high and dark enough on his throat that he won't be able to cover it up.

He makes do by nipping his ear lobe, smug when he feels how it makes Mitch's hips stutter.

"You want to get off, right?"

He tried to sound as disinterested as possible. He feels Mitch swallow under his lips.

"Yeah. Fuck, yeah." He says, finally going still.

Auston rewards him by stroking up his thighs, stopping at the hem of his shorts and tracing a finger along it, meaning it to be ticklish.

Mitch jumps, naturally. Auston doesn't feel too guilty when he slaps the inside for his trouble, high up enough that he draws a sharp breath.

"I'd fuck you if we weren't playing tomorrow." Auston says, heat pooling in his stomach. "Eat you out first, make it good."

He's no idea where this is coming from, but he's not about to stop when it's making Mitch shudder so hard.

"Yeah?"

Fuck, his voice is shot. It sounds like he's been sucking dick for hours.

"Yeah. Get you desperate just like this and make sure you don't move."

Auston squeezes his wrists for emphasis.

"Then what?"

"Can't fill in the blanks by yourself huh?"

"I could, but I wanna hear you."

He rolls his hips against Auston, unrepentant, so Auston slaps his thigh again, same place. The only difference is that this his time he means it.

Mitch yelps, and Auston digs his fingernails in.

"I'd fuck you. Tie your hands just like this and finger you for so long you beg. That you're so desperate your stomach gets wet from how much your dick's leaking."

Mitch nearly chokes, shaking with the effort of not moving.

_"Jesus christ."_

Auston snorts and traces the edge of the slap mark. It looks _pretty_ and he wants to bite. He wants to see Mitch like last time they fucked, spread out and panting, Auston's come down the insides of his thighs, leg still draped over Auston's hip.

 _God_.

He trails sucking kisses up his throat, picking a spot to nip at and worry until there's a mark and Mitch - Mitch who usually balks and swats him away just. Does as he's told and doesn't move, even though Auston can hear how he's almost whining.

He does manage to tilt his hand enough that he can press is against Auston's dick, though.

 _Fuck_ , it feels good.

"Get upstairs." He bites out, and Mitch - though he stumbles - doesn't need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an airport lounge at 2am, so forgive the quality but uh. I just wanna see that boy tied up and Into It. Oops.
> 
> There is a part two, if anyone wants it, but this also works as a standalone!


End file.
